In LTE (Long Term Evolution) Advanced in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing Access) using MU-MIMO (multi-user multiple-input multiple-output) is proposed. In downlink transmission of MU-MIMO, one base station can communicate with a plurality of user apparatuses, and in addition to that, the base station can also transmit different data streams (layers) to one user apparatus at the same time.
Also, in the LTE-Advanced, in the downlink communication, various techniques are considered for reducing (suppressing, removing, for example), at the user apparatus, interference of an interference radio beam from an interference base station against a desired radio beam from a connecting base station, and interference of signals to other users at the connecting base station.
In the technique for reducing such interferences, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, in a case where a user apparatus 10 resides near a border of a connecting cell (cell of a connecting base station 1, serving cell), so the user apparatus 10 strongly receives an interference radio beam from another base station 2 (interference base station) adjacent to the desired base station 1, the user apparatus 10 can improve reception quality of the desired signal carried on a desired radio beam by performing interference reduction processing. In FIG. 1, a beam generated by the interference base station 2, that is, a part of beams for a downlink channel to other user apparatus (user apparatus 5, for example) becomes an interference signal for the user apparatus 10. FIG. 1 especially shows interference from an interference cell.